Following directions provided by a navigation system in an unfamiliar and heavily trafficked area may be difficult for many users, such that one or more users may find it difficult to navigate within or through the area. Depending on the region, the person following the navigation route may not even speak the local language.
Conventionally, a navigation system provides an indication of roads or paths available, and at each turn a particular road or path to be taken to arrive at the desired destination. The navigation system typically provides a shortest route between two locations, that is, between an origin location and a destination location, and generates the navigation route with turn-by-turn navigation directions and distances based on road numbers and/or names. In unfamiliar and heavily trafficked areas, however, a user may find it difficult to follow navigation route instructions constructed using this approach.